This prospective epidemiological study will examine the effects of neonatal brain damage on selected cognitive development at age 7 years. Specific aims are to investigate 1) independent neuropsychological effects of white matter damage and transient hypothyroxinemia of prematurity, 2) the role of other predictors, 3) structural evidence of white matter damage, and evidence of brain plasticity.